


L'abitatore del buio

by SignoraCara



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignoraCara/pseuds/SignoraCara
Summary: Non so, saranno il freddo e la pioggia, ma oggi avevo voglia di qualcosa di caldo e allora, invece di farmi una tazza di tè come le persone normali, mi sono detta: perché non buttare giù una bella red rating?Che fare? Una robina slash (che va sempre tanto)? Però il materiale umano disponibile (Greef Karga, Moff Gideon…Luke Skywalker ringiovanito) mi ha fatto immediatamente passare ogni fantasia.Allora una Cara/Din pressochè canon? Naaaaaa, non so come mai ma sti’ due non ce li vedo proprio a rotolarsi insieme sul pavimento, salvo che per prendersi a mazzate beninteso.Poi ho pensato che - evidentemente - nella Galassia lontana lontana ci sono infinite specie diverse, d’ogni forma, colore e abitudini sessuali. E la cosa ha preso vita da sé.Ci saranno tentacoli, tentacoli, un’armatura di purissimo beskar e ancora tentacoli.Non so se è proprio un PWP, dato che ho cercato di infilarci una trama che mi piacesse, ma certamente è un PWA (Porn With Alien).Pedro, perdòname, chico.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	L'abitatore del buio

L’ABITATORE DEL BUIO

“Non è possibile! Con questo non ci compri nemmeno il carburante” protestò il Mandaloriano.  
“Non hai qualcosa di meglio?”.  
Greef Karga restò un istante in silenzio, dubbioso.  
“In verità ci sarebbe un lavoro interessante” disse poi “Il soggetto vale 100.000 crediti”.  
“Accidenti!” replicò l’altro, interessato “Dammi qualche dettaglio”.  
Greef fissò il cacciatore di taglie e serrò le labbra.  
“Più che chi” continuò, con una leggera esitazione nella voce “Il problema è dove”.  
“Dovresti andare su Kadath”.  
Sotto il beskar, Mando aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso: Kadath, per quanto ne sapeva, non era altro che un remoto grumo di fanghiglia situato al limite estremo dell’Orlo Esterno. Isolato e sperduto, certo, ma non particolarmente pericoloso.  
Indovinando lo stupore dell’uomo di fronte a lui, il leader della Gilda anticipò la sua domanda.  
“Nessuno di noi si è più avvicinato da quando un trasporto commerciale ha captato quelli che sembravano dei segnali R’lyeh provenire da lì”.  
Greef fu scosso da un brivido al solo pronunciare quel nome.  
I R’lyeh o Abitatori del buio erano una delle razze più misteriose dell’intera Galassia, tanto che qualcuno dubitava persino della loro stessa esistenza. Nessuno sapeva con precisione che aspetto avessero, ma si diceva che fossero antichi quanto l’universo e infinitamente crudeli, dotati di straordinari poteri mentali.  
Leggende proibite narravano che la loro città perduta, Shub-Nigurrath, fosse stata costruita incalcolabili eoni prima della storia conosciuta da enormi, ripugnanti forme che gocciolarono dalle stelle oscure.  
Una città-cadavere di basalto incrostato di umidità repellente.  
I pochi che li avevano incontrati - considerò - non avrebbero raccontato quell’esperienza nemmeno sotto tortura.  
Sbuffò e si riscosse.  
“Adesso ho bisogno di un bicchiere di spotchka” concluse, alzandosi.  
Ma il Mandaloriano non lo aveva sentito.  
Barcollando impercettibilmente, aveva dovuto aggrapparsi con una mano alla spalliera della sedia che aveva accanto perché le sue ginocchia stavano per cedere. 

Com’era finito in quella città da incubo? considerò il cacciatore di taglie, guardandosi intorno.  
La taglia era ottimamente pagata - questo era indiscutibile - e lui si era precipitato ad accettare l’incarico senza neppure informarsi su cosa lo aspettasse.  
In alto, contro il cielo oscuro del pianeta Nitocris nel quale - chissà perché - non splendeva neppure una singola stella, si stagliava la punta di un orrendo monolito di pietra nera, stranamente rilucente nell’oscurità quasi totale.  
La situazione, quando era sceso nella gigantesca cripta sotterranea, non era certo migliorata: il suolo era ricoperto di un limo scivoloso e putrescente, l’oscurità così fitta che solo il suo sistema di visione termica gli permetteva di avanzare.  
Anche se, mormorò tra sé e sé, forse quelle cose sarebbe stato meglio non vederle affatto. Per la sua stessa sanità mentale.  
Quel posto sembrava partorito dall’immaginazione di un folle: enormi macigni basaltici incrostati di muschio, stillanti umidità repulsiva, angoli apparentemente acuti che si rivelavano invece ottusi, superfici orizzontali che sembravano verticali, scale che non portavano da nessuna parte, corridoi ciechi che si perdevano nell’oscurità.  
La geometria che era stato abituato a conoscere appariva lì distorta e senza senso.  
E poi, per il Creatore! quanto dovevano essere state enormi le creature che avevano costruito quella mostruosa città? Tutto aveva dimensioni ciclopiche e contrastava con il vuoto e il silenzio apparentemente assoluti che vi regnavano.  
Silenzio e un’opprimente sensazione di vecchiaia, di follia e di morte.  
Aveva bisogno di tutto il suo coraggio per continuare a inoltrarsi nelle viscere di quell’abominio.  
Ma niente era più terrorizzante delle immagini che intravedeva sui bassorilievi che ricoprivano le pareti: non riusciva a distinguere bene le forme, ma parevano esseri ciclopici, deformi, dai cui lineamenti distorti traspariva un’espressione di cieca crudeltà.  
Fu scosso da un brivido nell’entrare in un vasto salone il cui alto soffitto a volta si confondeva con la più fitta oscurità.  
Si voltò di scatto.  
I suoi sensi allenati avevano percepito qualcosa.  
Si guardò intorno, ma non riuscì a distinguere nulla più del buio profondo.  
Eppure ne era certo: avvertiva una presenza in agguato, nascosta nelle tenebre.  
D’improvviso una violenta vibrazione lo fece tremare; il blaster che aveva sguainato gli cadde di mano.  
Strano - considerò confusamente - non averlo sentito toccare il pavimento melmoso.  
Poi, senza alcun dolore e quasi senza nemmeno accorgersene, l’oscurità si chiuse su di lui inghiottendolo. 

***  
Il Mandaloriano si destò di soprassalto.  
Dapprima non riuscì a ricordare cosa fosse accaduto, gli girava la testa e quando cercò di aprire gli occhi non ci riuscì.  
Si concentrò allora sulle sensazioni: avvertiva ancora il peso dell’armatura sul corpo, il metallo dell’elmo sulla faccia.  
Respirò profondamente, tentando di capire cosa fosse successo e dove si trovasse.  
Tese le orecchie: niente che potesse aiutarlo a orientarsi, nessun suono tranne il martellare del sangue alle tempie.  
Man mano che i suoi sensi si riprendevano dal torpore e la sua coscienza riacquistava lucidità, l’angoscia iniziò a farsi strada dentro di lui. Divenne paura quando, tentando di muovere le braccia e le gambe, si accorse che non riusciva a farlo.  
Per quanti sforzi facesse…era immobilizzato da qualcosa che non riusciva a vedere, una forza invisibile che lo teneva legato strettamente impedendogli il più piccolo movimento.  
Con uno sforzo che gli provocò una fitta di dolore, riuscì finalmente ad aprire gli occhi.  
Sbatté le palpebre più volte, finchè la vista non si schiarì. Voltò la testa, spinse lo sguardo fin dove poteva, ma intorno a lui non c’erano altro che tenebre e un silenzio opprimente.  
Tese e scosse di nuovo le braccia con tutta la sua forza, senza alcun risultato.  
Mentre lo faceva, tentò di concentrarsi e di analizzare razionalmente la situazione.  
Come aveva potuto essere così sprovveduto? Sai era fatto catturare come il più stupido dei dilettanti.  
Chi mai poteva vivere in un posto sinistro come quello? O forse era una trappola? Magari era finito nelle mani di qualcuno che lo odiava e voleva vendicarsi di lui?  
Certo - rabbrividì - di nemici se ne era fatti un buon numero.  
Deglutì, cercando di allontanare questi pensieri e di concentrarsi sull’ambiente intorno a lui.  
Doveva riflettere ed elaborare una strategia.  
Sebbene fosse abituato al pericolo, restare freddo e lucido era terribilmente difficile in quel momento. Immobilizzato, indifeso, in un luogo sconosciuto…in balia di chiunque avesse voluto fargli qualsiasi cosa gli passasse per la mente.  
Aveva paura, ma la cosa peggiore era il silenzio.  
L’incertezza e quel silenzio denso come un liquido viscoso lo torturavano.  
Si divincolò di nuovo e questa volta gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola.  
Al suo urlo rispose una vibrazione che lo investì, facendolo sussultare.  
Come quella che l’aveva tramortito, ma molto meno intensa.  
Istintivamente aveva chiuso gli occhi e, quando li riaprì, si accorse di essere circondato da una specie di nebbia indistinta e lucente, che si gonfiava e si contorceva intorno al suo corpo.  
Quale specie di creatura poteva fare questo? Di certo non aveva mai visto nulla del genere.  
Improvvisamente dalla nebbia emersero due zampe adunche, che gli ricordarono quelle di una gigantesca locusta; senza alcuna violenza, anzi quasi dolcemente, si appoggiarono sul suo elmo, più o meno all’altezza delle tempie.  
Quello strano contatto lo fece rabbrividire.  
“Chi sei?” gridò “Cosa vuoi?”.  
“Lasciami andare!”.  
Non ottenne nessuna risposta, tranne una nuova e più intensa vibrazione dell’aria e della luce intorno a lui.  
All’improvviso, cominciò ad accadere.  
Fu il viso di suo padre chino su di lui, la sua espressione ansiosa mentre spiava ogni suo più piccolo movimento, quella volta che era caduto da un albero in giardino mentre inseguiva uno stupido worrt.  
E quella volta che, al ritorno dal mercato, erano stati sorpresi dalla pioggia: lui non l’aveva mai vista prima - sul suo pianeta pioveva solo una volta ogni otto anni e quando accadeva era una benedizione per il raccolto - e si era spaventato per quelle gocce gelate che gli bagnavano la faccia. Ma sua madre si era tolta il velo che le copriva i capelli e, col suo più bel sorriso, l’aveva trascinato con lei giù dal carro. Avevano ballato a lungo, saltando e scivolando nella fanghiglia, ridendo e rotolandosi come pazzi, ubriachi di felicità.  
In quel momento non poteva saperlo, ma era stata l’ultima volta in cui erano stati insieme così. Spensierati e felici.  
Come era possibile?  
Da quanto non gli tornavano alla mente quei momenti? Anni, decenni…li aveva scacciati perché erano troppo dolorosi, al punto che non ricordava quasi più di averli davvero vissuti.  
E invece adesso era tutto talmente reale, così incredibilmente vivido.  
Confusamente, capì…sentì che era la creatura (perché doveva essere una creatura viva e senziente!) di fronte a lui che stava frugando nel suo cervello. Con dita invisibili si faceva strada nella sua memoria, richiamando alla mente ciò che non avrebbe mai più voluto ricordare.  
“Basta!” gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola.  
Ancora una volta, cercò di muovere braccia e gambe, ma inutilmente. Era come incatenato da una forza invisibile che non gli lasciava scampo.  
Per tutta risposta, la creatura parve immergersi ancora più in profondità nella mente del Mandaloriano. Lui tentò di opporsi, di chiudersi a lei, di non pensare a nulla…ma era troppo, troppo potente.  
Lo violò di nuovo.  
Tentacoli incorporei frugavano nel suo cervello, senza infliggergli alcun dolore fisico, ma facendolo sentire completamente indifeso, esposto e fragile.  
Stavolta era un ricordo che lo aveva tormentato per anni, l’aveva rivissuto infinite volte, eppure adesso era diverso: era come essere davvero lì di nuovo, correre a perdifiato col cuore che pareva saltargli fuori dal petto… e poi ancora una volta il fragore delle esplosioni, la sabbia che schizzava tutt’intorno, l’odore nauseabondo della carne bruciata.  
Di nuovo era solo un bambino terrorizzato che, confusamente, si rendeva conto che tutto intorno a lui stava crollando, che tutto stava finendo.  
Che era già finito.  
Gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime, esattamente come quel giorno di una vita passata.  
L’ultimo abbraccio di sua madre, il suo corpo tiepido e l’odore dei suoi capelli…un misto di sudore e di fiori.  
Le sensazioni erano talmente intense da fargli male, male fisicamente. Gli mancava il respiro.  
“Basta…”  
Senza quasi rendersene conto e senza poterlo evitare, questa volta aveva implorato.  
L’essere a quel punto si fermò.  
Il cacciatore di taglie si rese conto che si stava ritraendo. Rilassò i muscoli, respirando più liberamente.  
Non volevo causarti dolore, Mandaloriano.  
Si era rivolta a lui, eppure nella vasta cripta risuonava solo il suo respiro affannoso.  
Confusamente, capì che stava parlando alla sua mente.  
È solo che le tue emozioni sono così intense  
Non c’era ostilità in quella voce senza suono, solo una profonda curiosità.  
“Lasciami andare!” gridò, cercando ancora una volta di divincolarsi invano.  
Per tutta risposta, la creatura aliena lo artigliò nuovamente con le sue grinfie incorporee.  
Erano ricordi più vicini, adesso.  
Il primo ricercato che aveva catturato, il momento in cui era entrato ufficialmente nella Gilda di Nevarro.  
E poi quella strana notte su Alco III, sotto un cielo venato di striature arancioni.  
Gli steli d’erba azzurrina che si piegavano sotto il suo corpo.  
E Xi’an.  
I suoi canini aguzzi che lo mordevano sul collo, appena sotto il metallo dell’elmo, i lekku che gli sfioravano la pelle nuda delle spalle, ondeggiando al ritmo del bacino della Twi’lek che si muoveva contro di lui.  
Le sue carezze erano strane, a volte dolci e struggenti, altre appassionate e violente come le aveva immaginate quando i suoi occhi l’avevano fissata: le carezze di un animale selvatico.  
Ricordava che il suo corpo era percorso da brividi, mentre le grida di lei montavano in spirali interminabili, diventando sempre più selvagge.  
Non ci aveva più pensato da tempo, eppure in quel momento non era un semplice ricordo.  
Era come essere nuovamente lì, sentire ancora una volta i loro movimenti - dapprima lenti e ritmici - diventare poi più veloci, poi ancora più veloci, e il piacere montargli dentro come un’onda bruciante.  
Sempre di più.  
Sempre più intensamente, fino al culmine.  
Xi’an gridò come se lui l’avesse uccisa e ricadde ansimante.  
Confusamente, il petto che si sollevava e si abbassava rapido, sentì che la creatura aliena si era fermata.  
Si stava godendo quel ricordo come fa un bambino che si rigira in bocca una caramella. Non era un granché come similitudine, ma non gliene veniva in mente nessuna che rendesse di più l’idea.  
D’improvviso un urto lo scosse, istintivamente chiuse gli occhi e tentò di liberare le braccia strattonando con forza, ma di nuovo non ci riuscì.  
Quando li riaprì ebbe un sussulto, perché vicinissima, esattamente davanti al suo elmo, vide quel che doveva essere la faccia della creatura che lo teneva prigioniero.  
Sembrava fatta di una sostanza traslucida, luminescente nel buio come una medusa o una creatura degli abissi. Ma la cosa più sconvolgente era che in quei lineamenti distorti c’era una traccia, un barlume di qualcosa di …umanoide. I suoi occhi privi di pupille lo fissavano senza interruzione, eppure lui non riusciva minimamente a capire cosa vi si celasse dietro.  
Che intenzioni aveva?  
“Che vuoi da me?” urlò.  
Ancora una volta, nessuna risposta. Solo quello sguardo vitreo fisso su di lui.  
In quell’istante dal buio sgusciarono fuori decine e decine di piccoli tentacoli semi-trasparenti che gli si avvinghiarono addosso. Istintivamente, cercò di spostarsi all’indietro e sottrarsi a quel contatto disgustoso, ma il potere della creatura lo incatenava completamente.  
Senza che potesse fare nulla per impedirlo, i tentacoli s’insinuarono tra l’elmo e la pelle, strisciando come piccoli serpenti viscidi, sfiorandolo come se volessero scoprire il taglio delle sue labbra, la forma del naso, degli occhi. Li sentiva accarezzargli i capelli, la nuca, l’attaccatura dietro le orecchie con un tocco leggero che poi diveniva frenetico, premeva a fondo sulla carne, fin quasi a fargli male.  
Sentì che le giunture dell’elmo scricchiolarono sotto quella pressione.  
Un terrore oscuro e profondo lo avvolse.  
Se avessero ceduto?  
La creatura doveva aver sentito la sua paura e la sua vergogna, perché di colpo si fermò.  
I suoi tentacoli scivolarono via.  
“Non voglio causarti dolore” ripetè la voce incorporea.  
Certo, era chiaro: aveva capito cosa voleva dire per lui la possibilità che un altro essere vivente – persino una mostruosità come quella – vedesse il suo viso.  
“Allora lasciami andare!” disse, la voce fremente di rabbia.  
“Cosa vuoi?”  
“…così intense…”  
Questa volta era stato come un sussurro.  
I tentacoli scattarono di nuovo, avvolgendosi intorno al suo corpo come le spire di migliaia di serpenti.  
Scivolarono sotto le piastre metalliche dell’armatura, insinuandosi fino a raggiungere la sua pelle e percorrendola, esplorandola dappertutto.  
Il cacciatore di taglie sentì il sangue imporporargli il viso a quel contatto che rispondeva alla sua domanda in maniera fin troppo evidente.  
Quelle branche flessibili si attorcigliarono intorno ai suoi capezzoli lasciandosi dietro una scia viscida, inumidendoli e tormentandoli fino a strappargli un gemito; lo accarezzarono percorrendo sinuosi un tracciato immaginario che partiva dalla base del collo, proseguendo giù fino al torace per poi raggiungere l’ombelico, penetrandolo con le loro piccole punte umide, e fermarsi in mezzo alle sue gambe.  
Tremava a quel contatto, il pensiero della vicinanza di quelle spire col suo sesso gli faceva trattenere il respiro.  
Adesso stavano seguendo con tocchi leggeri e insinuanti la fine peluria scura che dall’ombelico scendeva fino al pube, umido e teso per l’eccitazione. Un gemito spezzato rotolò lungo la sua gola quando lo spostamento d’aria lo solleticò in maniera lieve, facendolo tuttavia pulsare intensamente.  
Non riusciva più a pensare in maniera coerente, tutto ciò che aveva in mente era erano quegli strani tentacoli e il fatto che stessero scendendo più in basso, sempre di più.  
Per poco non gridò quando, alla fine, il contatto avvenne.  
Era una tortura insistente, proprio laddove il suo corpo era più sensibile.  
Trattenne il respiro quando il tocco su si fece più insistente, perché quella specie di infinite dita affusolate lo stavano solleticando in una maniera che lo fece sospirare, tremante.  
I muscoli si contrassero quando la presa si fece più salda sul suo sesso.  
“Lasciami…andare” ripetè.  
La sua voce aveva un che di disperato.  
Non doveva arrendersi a quell’abominio, non voleva godere di quelle carezze che lo stavano eccitando contro la sua volontà.  
Eppure reagire stava diventando sempre più difficile, nella situazione in cui era. Braccia e gambe erano intorpidite a causa della prolungata immobilità, l’umiliazione gli bruciava nel petto. Ma il piacere era più intenso.  
Gemette, la fronte imperlata di sudore, quando il movimento si fece più sostenuto, e dovette costringersi a frenare l’urgenza di aprire un po’ di più le gambe.  
Non poteva fissarla come certamente stava facendo lei, con quegli indecifrabili occhi trasparenti, perché il suo sguardo era velato dalla violenza delle sensazioni che stava provando.  
Ansimò in maniera incontrollabile, ormai vicino al limite.  
Ma d’un tratto i tentacoli si ritrassero, sentì che contro il suo corpo premeva quello della mostruosa creatura che aveva di fronte, le zampe di locusta avvinghiate ai suoi fianchi e l’addome – Creatore! il disgusto aveva disperso in un istante tutto il piacere – che aveva avvolto il suo premendogli contro le sue pareti di carne vischiosa.  
Ma non era che l’inizio.

Iniziò a muoversi contro di lui, ma non appena il suo respiro si faceva più breve si fermava e lasciava che i tentacoli riprendessero ad accarezzargli le spalle, la schiena, il torace, lasciandoli piccoli segni appena appena dolorosi ovunque.  
Due, tre volte, sentendo - dato che le sue sensazioni erano adesso anche quelle della creatura, che sapeva esattamente cosa fare e quando farlo - che stava arrivando al culmine, si allontanò da lui per un istante lasciandolo quasi sopraffatto dal desiderio inappagato.  
Per la prima volta, l’eccitazione scorreva sottopelle, dentro le sue vene, come il fiume di lava che scorreva sotto Nevarro, per arrivare fino alla parte più profonda del suo corpo. Si concentrò e si accumulò, divenendo un centro di fuoco che aspettava di esplodere secondo i tempi e i ritmi della creatura.  
Questa spingeva e si strusciava contro di lui, muovendosi ritmicamente; i tentacoli cercavano la sua bocca, la schiudevano con violenza e vi si infilavano con prepotenza.  
Zampe seghettate gli avevano afferrato saldamente i fianchi e li tenevano in modo da forzare i suoi movimenti e impedirgli di accelerare il ritmo.  
A questo punto il suo desiderio infuriava come un incendio. Pensò che l’avrebbe fatto impazzire. Che forze era già impazzito.  
Qualsiasi cosa facesse per raggiungere l’orgasmo, lei la frustrava.  
Si rese conto che non poteva fare niente contro la sua forza e il suo potere.  
Sentì risvegliarsi nuove cellule dentro di lui, nuove bocche, nuove dita, che reagivano unendosi al movimento ritmico, sempre più esaltante, che gli stava imponendo.  
Invece di un solo centro sessuale, il suo corpo sembrava avere milioni di punti ugualmente sensibili, ogni cellula della pelle dotata della sensibilità di una bocca.  
Le sue sensazioni si espandevano e si moltiplicavano all’infinito, come in un vorticoso caleidoscopio.  
D’un tratto si mosse più velocemente e il Mandaloriano fu scosso da un tremito che lo lasciò per qualche istante senza respiro.  
Gli sfuggì un grido strozzato, inarcò la schiena e gettò la testa all’indietro: l’orgasmo lo aveva trapassato come un fulmine, talmente intenso, screziato di odio e di sensazioni che non aveva mai conosciuto, che aveva temuto di impazzire.  
Quando si rese conto che i legami che l’avevano fino ad allora trattenuto si scioglievano, tremava ancora per la violenza delle sensazioni che lo avevano attraversato; scivolò disteso bocconi sul pavimento di pietra incrostato di muffa e li rimase, immobile e ansimante.  
Dopo un tempo che non riuscì a quantificare, riaprì gli occhi.  
Questa volta, nell’oscurità impenetrabile che lo circondava, era davvero solo. 

Greef Karga si sedette di nuovo, appoggiò sul tavolino una bottiglia piena di liquido azzurro luminescente e se ne versò un bicchierino, che trangugiò tutto d’un fiato.  
Non ne offrì al cacciatore di taglie, tanto sapeva che non avrebbe mai accettato.  
Poi allungò il braccio, facendo scorrere il trasmettitore esattamente davanti all’uomo che gli stava di fronte, in piedi, rigido e austero come al solito.  
“Allora?” gli domandò poi “Che hai deciso: accetti?”.  
Sotto l’elmo di metallo, l’espressione del Mandaloriano era talmente impenetrabile che - seppure l’altro avesse potuto guardarlo in viso - non avrebbe lontanamente sospettato ciò che si agitava dentro di lui.  
Serrò le mascelle.  
Con un movimento rapido, raccolse il trasmettitore dal tavolo.  
“Accetto” disse. 

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Ehilà! Siete ancora vivi? Tutto ok?  
> Sono certa che qui ci siano storie di gran lunga più esplicite, ma qui non mi interessava tanto la descrizione in sé quanto soprattutto l’idea.  
> Il finale ho voluto lasciarlo un po’ in sospeso, in bilico sul seguente dubbio: Mando cerca vendetta o vuol ripetere l’esperienza?  
> Qualche piccola nota finale: come qualcuno di voi avrà certamente capito, i nomi sono tutti lovecraftiani (partendo dal titolo) e la creatura misteriosa me la sono immaginata come a metà strada tra la regina degli alieni di “Indipendence Day: Rigenerazione” e i mostri tentacolati de “Il richiamo di Cthulhu” del buon vecchio HPL.  
> Quanto a Xi’an mi è parso di intuire, guardando l’episodio n. 6 della prima stagione, che avesse avuto qualche trascorso col nostro amico Mando.  
> Baci tentacolati, alla prossima!


End file.
